Blood of the Covenant
by systematic-alchemy
Summary: The Season 2 that never happened. So there's a couple opening chapters to get the gang back together and then if I continue it'll be case of the week.
1. Chapter 1

"You've pled guilty Mr. Sherman, but given the testimonies of your friends and the guards, I'm sentencing you to time served if you can answer one question for me. How did you get every guard at the county jail to vouch for you?" the judge asked.

Walter, anxious and sweating, shrugged. "I'm a likeable guy. Now can I go? I have a painting to find."

"Yes. Mr. Sherman, you may go."

* * *

Once Walter saw the man who believed he was Winslow Homer, he spent three days returning to the institution and finding his own normal again. While locked up, he'd kept it together by finding everything everyone there had lost. Not a single person to come inside the walls of the county jail went without Walter helping them. Most of the inmates and guards got Walter's assistance several times over.

Leo stood behind the bar, washing glasses and thinking about what he wanted to say to Walt now that he'd returned to his senses. He didn't look up when Walt walked into the bar. "Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb."

"You want me to find Willa and Isabel. So who do we find first? Willa or Isabel?"

"Willa needs us more. She's a child and right now she has no one."

"Willa's a Gypsy and more than capable of taking care of herself. But, since she's the one more likely to get into trouble without us, we'll find her first."

Leo put the honor jar on the bar.

"This will take longer than what the jar can handle. We need to lock the place down. Looking for a Gypsy that doesn't want to be found might be a challenge, even for me." Walter started on the shutters.

* * *

The wind whipped around the two men as they drove the convertible across the Florida State line.

"You think she'd leave the state?" Leo asked.

"Her first step would be to get beyond her Probation Officer's reach. That's crossing the state line. Her next step would be to get as much cash as possible, and our best bet for that will be Atlanta." Walter smiled while his shades glinted.

* * *

"We're in Atlanta, now what?" Leo asked.

"We show her picture around coffee shops with WiFi." Walter walked into a Starbucks stood on a table and showed off an eight by ten blown up mug shot of Willa. "Has anyone seen this girl?"

* * *

A different coffee shop, a different table. A different crowd of baristas and customers shaking their heads.

* * *

And another.

* * *

And another.

* * *

And another.

"I say we find a hotel and get some sleep." Leo yawned as a barista entered and got a glimpse of Willa's mug shot.

"Hey, I know her. She used to come in all the time."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two weeks ago. Always talked about going to Alaska."

"Texas here we come!" Walter said with a smile on his face.

"But the woman said Alaska," Leo said.

"Willa would leave a fake trail and do the opposite. So that's Florida, Texas or Hawaii. Since she'd need to take a plane to get to Hawaii, and just left Florida, she's got to be in Texas or possibly Mexico if she could get across the border."

They left the cafe and got back in the car. "Why not double back to Florida?"

"Probation officer, remember."

"Got it."

* * *

They took turns driving until they got to Houston where Leo put his foot down. "We're getting a hotel room so we can shower before we do anything else." When it looked like Walter was going to argue, Leo said, "No one will talk to us if we smell and appear hung over."

"You've got a point. Hotel it is." The first hotel they stopped at was called the Astronaut Motel, Bar and Grill. After they showered they went to the bar, so Walter could ask a few questions. When they walked in, a blonde head ducked behind the counter.

"Willa! Willa Monday!" Walter laughed when she slowly stood back up.

"You didn't tell Uncle Shad where I was did you?"

"I'm insulted. I would never help that sleaze find you."

Leo interrupted. "Willa you're not old enough to be a bartender. Under Texas Penal Code Section 106.09 Subsection A, a minor commits an offense if he or she possesses an alcoholic beverage. Punishable by a fine of not less than $250 or more than $2,000; confinement in jail for a term not to exceed 180 days; or both."

Willa hopped up and slid across the bar. "I can't go back to the Ends of the Earth with you. Between Uncle Shad and my Probation Officer, there's no way."

"Hey, Leo, you still have Willa's PO's number stored in your phone?"

"Yes."

"Gimme your phone."

Leo handed his phone over. "What are you going to offer her?"

"I'll figure something out. Don't worry." He listened to the phone ring and when she answered, Walt said brightly, "Christina! What will it take to get Willa back to the Ends of the Earth without seeing detention?"

"Did she leave to avoid an arranged marriage?" Mrs. Farrel asked.

"She did."

"Tell her if she cuts all ties to that criminal family of hers, she can come back, no questions asked, no lockup required, any time she wants."

"Done." Walter handed the phone to Willa. "Tell Christina that you're not going to talk to the family that already disowned you for running out on the arranged marriage."

"I promise not to talk to any Rom still in good graces with the family, Mrs. Farrel." Willa deadpanned.

"I look forward to seeing you as soon as you get back. And really, you see me before you go back to the End of the World."

"Ends of the Earth."

"Right."

"Thank you, Mrs. Farrel." Willa ended the call and handed Leo his phone. "Now what are we going to do about Uncle Shadrack?"

Walt grinned. "If you ask me to find something that'll make sure he never bothers you again, consider me on it."

Willa knew she still had to ask, but since Walter could find anything, she smiled bright for the first time since leaving what had become home. "Walter, will you find something to ensure Uncle Shad leaves me alone for the rest of my life?"

"Consider it done."

"Can we go home now?" Leo asked.

"Sure can. And we'll pick up Isabel on the way." Walter slung his arms around both Leo and Willa.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You know where she's at?"

"I do. The letters started coming back return to sender instead of mail talk for wrong address when I mailed them to her Cousin Mercedes house."

The three of them walked out with big grins on their faces even if Leo was shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel cringed when she saw Walter in her office. Paralegal was a step down in her plans for success, and she got fired from being a Marshall because she loved him. God she still loved him, but he brought a toxicity that she couldn't afford to meddle with again. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice suit," Walter said. "Leo wanted me to get the gang back together. I already got Willa. Now I need you."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to find a job after getting fired?" she whisper yelled.

"I can find you a better job if you simply ask. But it will have to wait until I find dirt on Uncle Shad. So give me a week." Walter's grin was infectious, and she huffed a laugh of her own.

"Fine. But it'll wait to see what you find for me." She shook her head and shooed him out of the office. "I have to get back to work."

He refused to budge. "Blow it off."

"No."

"What if I carried you out of here?"

"Not gonna happen and don't you even say you're going to risk it. You touch me and I swear I'll press charges."

Walter leaned forward and kissed her softly. "No need."

* * *

What kind of dirt could Walter find on Uncle Shad? Something that would shame him into leaving Willa alone? No petty crimes would do the trick so it would either have to be something like rape or murder, or conversely doing something wholesomely legal. The search was on. Walter spent hours looking over Willa's shoulder as she manned the computer looking for the legal stuff, and then would search for more nefarious dirt.

Three days later, Walter was standing in an empty public pool with a sledgehammer and a shovel. Five hours after that he called the police with a tip about a body and who killed the person. And it wasn't just any person. It was another Rom.

"One down, one to go." Walter walked away from the park with a whistle and hop in his step.

Six days later, and they were all moving to Washington DC. Walter found Isabel a job working in the White House as a member of the Secret Service personally assigned by the President.

Leo stood outside the bar he just purchased. "What should we call it?"

"Want me to find a name?" Walt asked.

"No. I've got it." Leo smiled with gentle edges. "The Minder."

Walt clapped Leo on the back. "I like it." They walked inside and Walt kept talking. "You know Pope called you my Minder."

"She did?"

"Yup." Walter gazed around the disaster that was the inside of the old bar. "Need me to find a cleaning service?"

Leo laughed. "Willa's already upstairs in her apartment."

"It's good to have a minion as dedicated as her." Walt cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "Willa Monday! Get your ass down here and help!"

A minute later Willa joined them, wearing clothes already stained from bleach and a pair of thick rubber gloves in hand. "I need a dust mask."

"I'll find it!" Walt hopped over to the box of supplies and found the mask. "Got it!"

"He's been like this since he got out, hasn't he?" Willa asked Leo.

"Yes. Give it time and he'll calm down."

Two weeks later and The Minder had its opening night. Willa and Isabel and Leo and Walter toasted to their family being back together though Willa's drink was soda. The toast?

"Blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb."


End file.
